Aware
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: 'Spit it out!!" Everyone loves Ken...and now he KNOWS! So, what's he gonna do? Shonen ai, language.


=)Aware(=  
  
By: Alithiel Daystar  
  
Disclaimer: Due to the overwhelming response to 'Oblivious', I have decided to write a *gasp* SEQUEL! WOW! I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed the original story: Isil, abysiberian, sara-chan, Jenken, Astralkitten, dreaming dragon, Misura, Lady schumon, Isalure, Anime the Fallen Angel, Krysana, and Zeto. Without all of your positive input, I would never have written this. *hands reviewers Siberian blue quartz points and KenKen plushies* Arigato! I'd also like to thank my friend and account-sharer Arlyssa for giving me some ideas to use in here. *grins and gives Arlyssa a Ran plushie*  
  
Anyway, as usual I don't own Weiss or its characters. Unfortunately. Well, I guess that's a matter of opinion. Koyasu Takehito does, and unless I want his evil twin/alternate personality (Zazel) after me, I lay no claim to his stuff.  
  
Warnings: Definite Shonen ai, language, insight on private thoughts.  
  
Notes: GO SEKI-SAN! *cheers*  
  
  
  
\A month has passed, an entire month has gone by since the three of us finally acknowledged that we all were in love with the same person.\  
  
{We all agreed not to say a word about it...but it's finally gotten to the point it's almost painful even to THINK of him.}  
  
[So the three of us have agreed. We are going to tell him. Tonight. But we all love him to the point of distraction...so who of us gets him?]  
  
Why not all of us?  
  
  
  
I don't know what's going on, but my friends are extremely quiet tonight.  
  
They're huddled in the corner of the shop, whispering. Of course, that sends off about a thousand different warning bells in my head, but I continue sweeping as if it were nothing.  
  
What's WITH those three? Ok, it's not like I haven't noticed the looks they've been giving me over the past couple weeks. I've noticed, all right. I glance over my shoulder to find Omi staring at me. He blushes and looks away.  
  
Ok, that's been happening a lot lately. The blushing thing, I mean.  
  
Other things too, like the three of them arguing over who gets paired with whom (i.e. ME) for a mission. Even AYA argues. It usually goes down to drawing straws or a game of rock-paper-scissors. Or even who gets to work with me.  
  
They're not looking at me now, so I take the chance to look ~them~ over. Aya is perched on the stool behind the cash counter, wearing that damn ugly orange sweater of his and his reading glasses. But despite the utter ickyness of his shirt, he still looks good. DAMN good. Yohji looks good too, in his black shirt with his sunglasses and his insolent smile. So does Omi, all innocent sweetness in his shorts and gray hoodie.  
  
My, they ALL look EXTREMELY good.  
  
And me? I'm just plain old Hidaka Ken, former soccer player, klutz, and claw-weilding assassin. Nothing exotic about me (Aya). Nope. Nothing dangerous about me (Yohji). Nuh-uh. Nothing even remotely cute about me (Omi). No way.  
  
Ah, who are you kidding, Hidaka? I tell myself bitterly as I flail around with the broom. The second they find out your secret, you're dead meat.  
  
My secret? I'm gay. And, I have HUGE crushes on each of my teammates.  
  
Is that really suprising? I mean, come on! I live, work, and kill with three of the most GORGEOUS men that ever walked the face of the planet. And the really rotten thing about it is I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING. Gawd, if they knew...  
  
I don't even wanna think about it.  
  
  
  
Aya shuts the cash drawer. "Does anyone have any plans tonight?"  
  
"No. Why?" I ask as I roll down the security gate. The other three members of my team glance at each other. Weird.  
  
"I don't." Omi says cheerfully while Yohji shrugs.  
  
"How about we just hang out tonight?"  
  
Woah...wait right there. Did YOHJI just suggest we stay here?!? Now I know something's up.  
  
"Good idea." Aya agrees. Now that's even stranger...he NEVER agrees with anything Yohji says.  
  
"I have a couple DVD movies we can watch." Omi suggests. "And we could lounge around in our pajamas!"  
  
"It's a plan then. Let's finish up here."  
  
I stop. "Wait a second..."  
  
The oldest of us grins at me. "What is it, ChocoBoy?"  
  
I blink. Why did he just call me that??? Again? (They've been calling me 'Chocolate Boy' for the past couple weeks too. I wonder if there's a connection?) "Erm...how did you know I didn't have plans?"  
  
"Because you never do, Ken." Aya interjects quietly. Strange. He never calls me by my first name, well, at least not very often. Then again, he dosen't talk too much to begin with.  
  
"We know you too well." Says Omi, with a mysterious little smile. "Anyway, let's lock up."  
  
They can't know me that well...can they?  
  
  
  
God, I'm having so much fun!! I think, a little fuzzily, to myself as I spell 'PARE' on the board.  
  
Yeah, we're playing Scrabble now. DRUNK, I might add.  
  
Oh, yeah. The four of us are plastered. Even Omi is! I snort with laughter, earning a bleary version of Aya's death glare. I flick him off.  
  
We've watched two movies so far (X-Men and Pirates of the Carribean), played Monopoly (Yohji won) and Life (Omi won), and are now playing another board game. The pajamas thing urned out to be a good idea. We ALL got a really good laugh out of Aya's bright orange, rubber ducky print pajama bottoms (Gift from Aya-chan), and out of Omi's elephant print ones. And we've been drinking the whole time.  
  
Have I mentioned we're drunk?  
  
It feels good not to have a mission, to feel like a group of normal guys for a while, just hanging out with one another and getting a bit drunk.  
  
"Yohji, OOF is NOT a WORD." Aya says with a slight slur in his voice. Okay, maybe a LOT a bit drunk.  
  
"Is so." Yohi sniffs. Omi hiccups (He's REALLY dunk) and adds a 'P'.  
  
"POOF!"  
  
I start laughing again.  
  
"POOF's not a word either!!" Declares Aya.  
  
"Sez who?" Yohji demands, a bit less drunk than the rest of us. But still sloshed.  
  
"Says the leader!"  
  
Of course the two start arguing and knock over the gamebord in the process. Omi looks crestfallen as he watches them start throwing letter tiles at each other.  
  
"Hey! You poofed my POOF!!"  
  
That gets us all laughing. Even Aya...gawd, he looks gorgeous with a smile on his face.  
  
STOP RIGHT NOW HIDAKA! There's no worse time to fantasize about your teammates than when you're plowed! You might...  
  
I get up from my seat, trying not to get pelted with little wood tiles, and collapse on the couch in the living room, no longer laughing. What the hell am I gonna do??? Is this only hormones? Those I can handle. But...what if this is my HEART???  
  
Yohji plops down beside me. "What's up, ChocoKen?" He asks me. Aya sits down on the other side of me, while Omi sits on the floor in front of my feet.  
  
Hell...I can feel my IQ dropping as I'm surrounded my three stunning males in their PJs. Er, ALMOST PJ's. Yohji had shed his black tank top a while ago and was sitting in his tiger print pants. I've had to force myself, all night in fact, not to drool.  
  
"Nuthin'" I mutter under my breath, glaring at my leg. So much for my lucky soccer print pajamas. No good luck for Ken tonight.  
  
"You can tell us, KENKEN!!!" Omi cries in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I said nothing!" I holler, slurring a little.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, in that case." Aya says in a slightly thick voice. "The three of us have something important we need to discuss with you."  
  
Ohshitohshitohshit...they know. They know I'm gay!!! I can feel heat rise up my neck.  
  
"Wha...what is it?" I stammer. Thank God I'm drunk. That way I won't feel it when they kill me.  
  
"Ya see, we have a problem." Yohji says.  
  
"What problem?" Ok, they haven't noticed I'm panicking. Maybe of I pretend I have no idea what they're saying, I'll live a while longer. Maybe.  
  
"You." Omi says with a smile.  
  
Yep, I am one dead Hidaka Ken. Still, maybe if I pretend to be stupid...It's worked before.  
  
"Huh?" I say, giving my best I'm-stupid-Ken look.  
  
"You're our problem." Aya says. "You see, the three of us are one-hundred percent..."  
  
"Completely." Yohji adds, grinning.  
  
"Utterly." Omi sings.  
  
"Totally." Aya declares.  
  
"IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" They finish with a yell.  
  
I'm suddenly cold sober. There is no way this is happening. No way. "What...did you just say???"  
  
"See, Omi! I TOLD you we should have made a sign!!" Yohji said, pouting. "Don't you get it? The three of us are in love with you."  
  
I shut my eyes. Ok, Ken. Count to ten, and when you open your eyes, you're probably going to be in bed, and this would probably just be a really great dream. I count slowly, taking deep breaths. But when I open my eyes, I'm still on the couch in the living room, surrounded by three dream-guys with such gentle expressions on their faces it's unbelieveable. So, I say the first thing that comes to my mind.  
  
"Is this a JOKE??"  
  
Aya looks a little taken aback. I immediately feel guilty. "Ken, do you really think we'd lie to you?"  
  
"A great man once said that drunk men do not lie." Yohji declares adamantly. Omi punches him in the arm.  
  
"Yotan, YOU said that!"  
  
He grins. "And I AM a great man!"  
  
This is unbelieveable. There is no way in the seven gates of hell that this is happening to me.  
  
"I've got to be dreaming!" I pinch myself. "Shit!" I'm so NOT dreaming!  
  
Aya, very gently, puts his arm around my shoulders. "Just the fact that you may have been dreaming about this is a very good sign."  
  
Oh my god. This isn't a dream. The three men I've been crushing on for over a year have all just told me, to a one, that they love me. Love ME??  
  
"Heh...of course you mean brotherly love, right?" I say, barely able to hear my own voice over the thudding of my own heart. Stop it right now, tamp down that stupid surge of hope!  
  
"Nope." Omi answers for the group.  
  
"Hell." I run a hand through my hair. I look each of my friends (friends?) in the eye.  
  
"So that means...Yohji?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm in love with you. Me, who swore I'd never love anyone. Pretty funny, ne? That I'd fall so hard that I can't see straight." He laughed at his own joke.  
  
"And Omi...those looks I've been seeing on your face..."  
  
He grins wickedly at me. "I could tell you in detail what I've been thinking...but it's not acctually very appropriate right now. Maybe I'll tell you later."  
  
I blush, then look at Aya. "And you...?"  
  
"Where do you think all the chocolate comments came from? I've been...well, fantasizing for quite some time. Honestly."  
  
Of course I blush even redder.  
  
"But...but if the THREE of you..."  
  
Yohji laughed. "We decided we're gonna SHARE."  
  
Forget my jaw hitting the floor, this time it wnet right through. "WHAT!?!? SHARE!?!?!?"  
  
"Hey!" Aya exclaimed indignantly. "I DO know how to share, I have a LITTLE SISTER!!!"  
  
I'm still in shock. "Share...me?"  
  
Suddenly, I'm surrounded. Aya and Yohji have their arms around me, and Omi's leaning on my legs. Three intense pairs of eyes, violet, green, and blue, gaze at me intently, and I swallow reflexively.  
  
"Of course, share you." Aya says quietly, running a slim hand along my cheek. "Something this wonderful can't just be kept to one person."  
  
"I...had....no idea that..."  
  
"That's one of the things we love about you, KenKen. You're totally oblivious to your own beauty." Yohji says as he runs his hand through my hair.  
  
"This means that..."  
  
Grabbing my hands, Omi smiles up at me. "Yeah. You're probably one of the only guys in history with THREE boyfriends."  
  
"Can't I finish a sentance?" I say laughing. My heart's so full now...every weight has been lifted off my shoulders now. No more secrets, no more trying to hide.  
  
"So how did you guys know I was gay?" I ask tentatively. Yohji laughs.  
  
"Ken, I've been on this earth long enough that I KNOW when someone's staring at my ass."  
  
The four of us laugh, and in that laughter I find the courage to say what I've wanted to for a long time. "Yohji, Omi, Aya...I love you."  
  
"And we love you." Aya replies simply, taking my other free hand as Yohji's arm tightens around my shoulders.  
  
"Always."  
  
  
  
I blink blearily as I awaken. On the floor, mind you. A moment of panic fills me, only to be crushed as my memory slowly returns from behind the veil of hangover.  
  
My head's pillowed on Yohji's chest, and Aya's curled up next to my side with his arm slung around my waist. Omi's got his head resting on my thigh, and I can't move an inch.  
  
I've never been happier.  
  
We talked most of the night. Well, they talked. I was still too shellshocked to say much. They told me that they'd loved me for a long time...and laughed over how clueless and oblivious I was.  
  
Well, I can defenately say one thing...I'm not oblivious. Not anymore.  
  
I'm aware now.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
  
  
Alithiel: All done! I'm sorry if it seems weird...but I enjoyed writing it! I want to write a third installment (maybe with first kisses...tee hee) but I'm gonna wait and see what you all think. Read and review!!!! 


End file.
